Quand Shôyô lui envoie un message
by Cinamnam
Summary: "Quand Shôyô lui envoie un message, il le relit deux à trois fois avant de répondre. Les siens sont différents de ceux des autres, ils sont... Atypique." [KenHina]


Hey  
Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'aime pas mon os, je le trouve vraiment pas bien. Maiiiiis comme je suis un peu trop fière pour admettre que j'y ai passé du temps pour rien et ben je le poste. Et puis surtout ff manque cruellement de KenHina, et je compte bien le repeupler ! Encore une chose, il y a sans doute une quantité gargantuesque de fautes (j'exagère peut-être un peu), mais je n'ai plus la foi de relire à cette heure, désolé ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et promis la prochaine fois ce sera mieux !

* * *

Quand Shôyô lui envoie un message, il le relit deux à trois fois avant de répondre. Les siens sont différents de ceux des autres, ils sont... Atypique. C'est un vrai exercice de déchiffrage, autant dans le fond qui semble, au premier abord simpliste, mais qui est inconsciemment bien plus complexe que la forme qui est...Mmh... La forme.

Tout est désordonné et involontaire, il construit ses phrases comme le ferait un primaire ou un collégien. C'est sans surprise, truffé de fautes d'orthographe, mais surtout de frappes. Le souci, c'est qu'il écrit trop vite, ça se devine aisément au vu des syllabes, voir même des mots entiers qui passent à la trappe, ce qui ne facilite pas vraiment la compréhension. En fait, il est trop enthousiaste pour se relire, comme s'il voulait envoyer son sms le plus vite possible. Est-ce parce qu'il est impatient de lire la réponse qu'il va recevoir ou juste un besoin de communiquer avec autrui ? Ce n'est pas une question évidente. Il y a sa ponctuation aussi, qui est complètement démesurée. Les cinq points d'exclamation derrière l'original qui donne le ton à ses phrases sont bien souvent inutiles et superflus. Chez les autres, c'est énervant, mais chez lui, c'est juste une retranscription parfaite de ce qu'il est. Constamment en train de crier, de sauter partout et de s'enthousiasmer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Un peu comme s'il expulsait son surplus d'énergie en pianotant sur son écran, c'est un peu effrayant de voir à quel point ses messages lui ressemble. Non, ça l'est complètement en fait.

Quand Shôyô lui envoie un message, il a une sensation bizarre, ou plutôt, il n'en a pas. Cela peut paraître étrange pour quelqu'un qui passe son temps à fixer son téléphone en guise d'échappatoire, mais il déteste recevoir des sms. Ça l'oblige à réfléchir, à communiquer. Et il n'aime pas ça – ou ne sais pas faire, mais c'est tout comme –, interagir avec les autres. À vrai dire, il n'en voit pas vraiment l'intérêt, une montagne d'amis et de bonnes relations l'effraie plus qu'autre chose. Malgré tout, il s'efforce de trouver mot pour mot les plus adéquates possible pour envoyer la réponse qu'ils – les autres – veulent recevoir. Ça lui prend du temps, d'évaluer chacun de leurs mots pour être sûr de ne pas répondre n'importe quoi. C'est, sans aucun doute, inutile, personne ne doit se soucier de la pertinence d'un de ses sms, mais il est comme ça, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ne se souvient pas à partir de quel moment le regard des autres est devenu aussi nocif pour lui, ça en est presque devenu maladif, cette peur du jugement. Il n'aime pas ça, devoir jouer un rôle, c'est fatiguant et bien souvent inutile puisque de toute façon, le masque ne peut que finir par tomber. C'est pour ça qu'il essaye de se faire le plus discret possible, après tout moins il ne suscite l'attention de quiconque, moins il est obligé de se torturer avec l'opinion des autres à son égard.

Alors évidemment, sentir son portable vibrer dans sa poche ne le fait pas sauter de joie, sauf – car sans sauf cette longue tirade n'aurait eu aucun sens – quand c'est le nom du feinteur de Karasuno qui s'affiche sur son écran. Recevoir un message de Shôyô lui fait plaisir, plus que ça, ça lui fait du bien. Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir des heures aux bons mots à employer avec lui, parce qu'ils viennent naturellement. Il pourrait bien écrire le plus maladroitement et le moins subtilement possible que ça ne serait pas grave, parce que son interlocuteur, c'est Shôyô. Et qu'avec ce 1m60 d'énergie et de bonne humeur, il n'a besoin de se soucier de rien. Parce qu'avec ce petit corbeau turbulent, c'est simple de communiquer. Plus besoin de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, le moindre sons sortant de sa bouche ou d'analyser la situation à toute vitesse pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de celle-ci. Non, avec Shôyô, il est libre.

Logiquement, ça ne devrait pas être les siens qui lui font cet effet, mais ceux de Kuroo. Kuroo qu'il pourrait définir comme son meilleur ami – alors qu'il déteste ce genre de terme – parce que c'est le seul qui le comprend un tant soit peu, et qu'il restera sans doute l'unique détenteur de cette place indéfiniment. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, il n'aime pas l'idée que trop de gens le connaissent, ça le met mal à l'aise. Malgré l'affection indéniable qu'il porte à son meilleur ami, il n'arrive pas à éprouver une quelconque émotion quand la lumière bleue de son téléphone porte son nom à ses yeux. Il a pourtant tout pour conquérir le petit cœur de l'asocial, et c'est peu être là le problème, il a tout et surtout, il le comprend trop. Shôyô ne le comprend pas. Sauf que lui, il ne cherche pas à le comprendre, il s'en fiche. À quoi bon les comprendre ? Doit-il se dire, je les apprécie déjà ainsi, pas la peine dans savoir plus. Est-ce de la simplicité d'esprit ou est-ce que c'est juste quelqu'un de bien ? Sans doute un mélange des deux.  
Ça doit être pour ça, qu'il lui accorde tant d'importance - notamment en se jetant sur son téléphone alors qu'avec un autre, il repousse la corvée au plus tard possible - cette manière de penser, cette façon d'être, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle n'est pas étouffante. Parce que quand Shôyô lui envoie un message, ce n'est pas pour lui parler de volley ou de quelque chose de précis. C'est juste pour discuter. Ce n'est pas toujours – rarement même – constructif ou intéressant et ça n'a pas besoin de l'être. C'est comme leurs longues discutions téléphonique qui se finissent toujours par l'écoute du souffle de l'autre, le simple fait de se savoir en contacte, d'être ensemble malgré les kilomètres remplace toutes les conversations intelligentes et pertinentes qui puissent exister en ce monde.  
Tout ça, c'est complètement nouveau et un peu déroutant pour lui.

Mais il aime bien.

Kenma aime bien quand Shôyô lui envoie un message.


End file.
